What the Future Holds
by witchlover
Summary: When Will hears about an accident where her daughter and 3 best friends are found dead, she and Cornelia go back in time to save them. Their interuption, however, causes everything that they have known about their lives to be changed...forever. R & R!
1. The Accident

Alright, I have made another story in which mystery and surprise doesn't even know where to turn! I have not forgotten about POWER (a new generation story), but I also like to write another story. I have had this idea for a while, but wasn't going to publish it until March or April, but I felt like doing it now, so I hope people like it.

In this story, fate and destiny twist together in a combined compact against Will and Cornelia, who start to ride in a nonstop roller coaster in the past to change the future. But there is a force that is against the two Guardians, something that might not only be deadly to the women, but change their entire lives, the good and the bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters. All the other characters I have made up. There are going to be flashbacks in this story to what happened in years before and the events during this chapter. This story will mainly only be from Will and Cornelia's POV.**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Will's POV

"Will, hey Will! Behind you!" Irma yelled. Will looked behind her just in time to see one of Phobos's soldiers aiming at her with a sword. Will dodged him and kicked the sword out of his hand and knocked him to the ground.

"Thanks Irma!" Will cried as she got in a sword battle with two more guards. She swung the sword above her head once and they both fell down instantly in cries of pain. She turned around to see Irma shooting a blast of water that was practically drowning a group of men. Caleb was bringing down the soldiers fast with Cornelia shaking the ground and opening a wide, jagged hole near him for the creatures to be swallowed into the earth.

Swords clashed and desperate cries were screaming everywhere. Will couldn't see Taranee or Hay Lin, but she only hoped that they were fighting Phobos's army without a problem out of her sight. Cornelia became surrounded by some more guards and Will sent out a pink energy blast that sent them falling to the ground in shock.

"Alright, where's Hay Lin? I just saw Taranee helping out the rebels on the other side of the castle!" Cornelia called out, spreading vines in the air that caught a soldier trying to attack her in mid-leap."

"I don't know!" Will cried out. Pain shot out through her shoulder and she looked to her side to see a fresh wound with blood dripping to the ground. Another attack made her way and she brought up a force field and shot another bolt of electricity at the ones attacking her. who fell to the ground, howling in pain.

Wincing, Will ran to help Caleb who was having trouble battling a group of monsters.

"Need some help?" Will asked as she wiped out a few of them with a shot of magic.

"Yeah, thanks, Will." he responded gratefully. He wiped his brow and went straight back to trying to fight the soldiers. Will finally saw Hay Lin flying above her and she landed next to Will and sent a few more guards spinning in a tornado.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked.

"Too many of the rebels are going down. Phobos's army is so large, I don't think we can take them." Will answered back. Irma kicked two guys from the army down into the hole Cornelia had made as Hay Lin and Will continued talking between their battle.

"At this rate, there won't be any survivors!" Irma shouted. "We need to call this back."

"No! What about Elyon? We can't let her brother kill her!" Cornelia screamed. Cornelia gasped and ducked as one guard leaped and ended up jumping over her and into the hole.

"Bye bye now. Have a nice trip!" Irma said with a wave of her hand.

"We don't even know if she's already dead." Will yelled sadly. She felt another cut on her leg and noticed that Hay Lin was sporting a bloody lip and the other two were covered in casualties.

"We need to pull back before we all are dead!" Will continued. Hay Lin nodded.

"Taranee was in a bind over there. I need to go back and help her." she took off and flew over to the other side to fill in Taranee on the news.

"I need to go and try to find her." Cornelia cried. She suddenly got surrounded by more soldiers and Irma ran to help.

"No, you stay and help the rest of the rebels. I'll go!" Will called out. She started running as fast as her strong legs could carry her. Soldiers and rebels were going down left and right. Will maneuvered herself around fallen bodies and near the castle. She heard someone calling her name from far away and turned.

"Will! I can't manage to contact Elyon! Do you think Phobos got her?" Taranee asked.

"I'm on it!" Will shouted. She jumped up and started running up the stairs. A painful blast knocked her backward and into the trunk of a tree. Her head seared with pain and her eyes watered but she opened them anyway. Phobos was walking down the steps with triumph and walked up near Will, crouching on the ground in pain. He lifted her by the throat and, gasping for breath, Will stared at him.

"Give me the Heart of Candracar, Guardian." he hissed. "The Light of Meridian will never lighten up this world. Surrender now before everything gets even worse for you."

Will spat in his face.

"It already has." she gasped. "You won't ever get the Heart."

Phobos sneered.

"Then you've already lost."

_

* * *

__20 years later..._

"Mom? Hellooo? You still alive?"

"Will lifted her head tiredly from her desk. The computer was still on with the article she was writing still showing. She couldn't have been asleep that long.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Will responded with a wide yawn. She rubbed her eyes and stretched herself back in her chair before turning to her daughter, standing in the doorway of Will's study with her backpack still on.

"I think you're being overworked." Crystal said, eying her mother's tired eyes and the file on the computer. Will gave a dry laugh.

"Oh you think so, do you?" Crystal gave a bright smile.

"Yeah! I think you should come out and make me some cookies or something. That'll make you feel better."

Will laughed, for real this time, and got up and walked her 12-year old through the door.

"Are you sure that it will make me feel better? Won't eating cookies be for your purpose?"

"Come on, don't start thinking about me now. Making cookies will be good for you." Crystal replied with a sly smile. Will rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned on the oven and grabbed a cookie sheet. Crystal lifted her backpack onto the table and sat down in a chair.

"Did you have fun at school?" Will asked, breaking the dough and putting each piece on the sheet with a spoon. Crystal stared at her with a dumbstruck look.

"_Fun? At school! _You don't seem to remember school much, do you?"

Will looked at Crystal and grinned.

"What would I do without you here to make me laugh?"

"You would die, of course. Just like I will die if you don't finish those cookies quicker!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Hold your horses! You don't want them undercooked. In the meantime, you can do your homework."

"What homework?" Crystal asked, her brown eyes wide and innocent. Will gave her a pointed look and she sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it now." Crystal dug into her back and brought out her math book.

"Could you-"

"Any subject but math." Will responded as if she knew what Crystal was going to ask. "I could barely get through school enough as it is and I wouldn't like to repeat the terror of Algebra and Geometry." Crystal smiled in spite of her disappointment and started working. Will stared at her and smiled.

She's everything that I could have ever hoped for, Will thought dreamily. Crystal was Will's only family now and she was grateful for every moment she spent with the little girl, or almost teenager, she had to remind herself. She was a blazing image of her mother: scrawny legs and long, red hair flowing down her back with Will's amazing deep, brown eyes. Her personality wasn't exactly Will's though. She was very outgoing and easily laid back, but with Will's stubbornness at times and hot temper. Crystal had much of her dad in her. Just the thought of Matt filled her with tears.

"Are you thinking about dad again?" Cystal asked softly. Will quickly wiped her tears, but couldn't turn to face her daughter.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of him." Will forced herself to say. "I don't even know if he's alive or..." She trailed away and checked on the cookies, which were just about done.

"I wish I could remember him. Is he, was he nice?" Will walked forward and hugged Crystal, stroking her hair.

"Yes, he was, and he loved us both very much." They sat there in silence for a while until Will caught the hint of something burning.

"The cookies!" they both yelped. Will ran and through open the oven and grabbed a mitt to take them out. They weren't black, but they weren't the golden brown on the package either.

"Well, I never was much of a cook." Will responded embarrassingly. Crystal giggled and took one anyway.

"They're alright. I've had worse at Aunt Irma's."

Will smiled and remembered each of Crystal's aunts. There was Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma, her best friends and former Guardians of the Veil.

They had all grown up and gone through their own lives, but the five continued to stay close together. Cornelia had gotten married to a guy named David and had twin daughters, Cristi and Cynthia, who were both 13, and an infant, Kevin, who was 1. Cornelia and David had been a bit rocky lately and Will wondered often how their lives would be. Taranee, however, was happily married with Travis and had two kids: Jacob, who was 14, and Sarah, who was 10. Irma was single after too many bad relationships and had adopted a little boy from China, Kenny; 5 while Hay Lin got married last year to a man named James and recently had a baby girl, Taylor. All five of the girls had made their families into one huge one! They all knew each other and loved being together on holidays, along with the rest of the girls' and husbands' parents and cousins. Everything was perfect until a tragedy hit them: Matt had disappeared after planning to go to the movies with Travis, who was his best friend. He never showed up. He was gone and that left Will to raise her 3-year old daughter all by herself.

"Yeah, I bet you have. Don't let Irma hear that I said that."

It started getting darker. Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma had all come over to go to Crystals's concert that night. They were helping her get ready while Will furiously tried to finish her article to send it to her boss before her deadline that night, so that she could go see her daughter perform. Will smiled as she attached it to an email and sent it to the office. Now, that was one less thing that she had to worry about. Will did her hair and put on some make up and shoes before making her way into the living room where Irma sat on the couch, trying to calm down a petrified Crystal.

"Don't worry, you'll sing fine. Thank goodness you got you father's talent for singing." Irma said soothingly.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean, Irma?" Will asked with a smiled and leaned in on the couch. Irma turned around in surprise.

"Uh, nothing Will." she responded and gave a wink to Cystal who giggled right back.

"Where are the other two?" Will asked, checking her watch. Irma looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, they're trying to calm Corny down, aren't they. Don't you know what happened?"

Will frowned.

"What? No, I haven't heard anything about Cornelia since yesterday."

"Well, the police just caught David driving with beer in his car. They followed him to his house. David went in and hit Cristi and Cornelia started to scream when the cops came in and took him away under the charges of child abuse and driving under the influence."

"Oh my God." Will whispered. Irma shook her head.

"Cornelia's in a right state. She was on her way to take the kids to the concert before this happened. I'm sorry that she can't come Crystal."

"I understand." Crystal responded with a nod. Hay Lin and Taranee came in looking very sad.

"Cornelia is filing for a divorce." Taranee said sadly. "It looks like we're falling apart all over again."

"Can you believe it? David?" Hay Lin asked. Will shrugged. The fact was that she could believe it.

"Oh and your boss called. I'm sorry Crystal, but I think your mom has to go to work." Taranee said with an even more horrible feeling of sadness passing her face. Will groaned and Crystal's head snapped in her direction.

"You can't come! Why can't you tell him you'll go tomorrow or something?" Crystal asked, hurt etching on every inch of her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but a job doesn't work that way." Will responded. Crystal glared at her and started to get angry.

"This is the one time that I really need you and you won't be there."

"I'm sorry, I really am, Crystal. Don't you think I want to go with you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, of course you're sorry. You always are." Crystal said with grumpiness and disappointment. Will sighed and looked at her friends for any help.

"I've got my video camera." Taranee added helpfully. "Your mom will definitely be able to see it."

"It's not the same!"

"Hey." Will said softly. She bent down and held Crystal's arms.

"I will be there. I won't be in the audience, but I'll hear you from wherever I am. Just sing and I'll hear you, okay? I'll always come to you and listen." Will smiled and tried to get her to break. She finally did and gave a small smile too.

"Okay. I'll try to sing."

"That's the spirit! Now, we need to get going. Have fun at work, Will!" Hay Lin chirped. They started to walk through the door. Will felt weird, like she was being left behind.

"Bye, good luck! Have fun you guys!" Will said as she ran up to hug each of them. Irma smirked back at her as usual.

"You just make sure that you don't kill yourself with working so hard at whatever it is you work at." Irma said with a wink. "We'll be fine. We'll always follow your orders Miss Leader." Irma added in a whisper.

"See you later Will!" Hay Lin and Taranee called out as Hay Lin got into the driver's seat and Taranee next to her in the passenger's.

"Bye! Love you, Mom!" Crystal cried out.

And those were the last words she heard before they sped away to Crystal's school for the concert. Before Will got into her car and drove to her office. Before Cornelia called a couple of hours later, choked up with tears.

Before the accident.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna get seriously hated for killing them, especially after what I did in Whispers From the Past, but oh well. This is going to get a lot better and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review for me to continue! 


	2. Most Magical Moment

Hello! Welcome back to the second chapter of What the Future Holds! I know that it has been a _seriously_ long time since I've updated this, but I kind of lost a little bit of interest after starting my two newest stories and then I've had so much going on this year…yeah, not really a good excuse huh? Well, I ended up typing this chapter a while back, but, along with the 9th P.o.w.e.r. chapter, the computer brainwashed itself and lost the two chaps that I had been working on! (and the same thing happened again with the 10th P.o.w.e.r. chapter, so I am not very happy…) It's easy to tell how angry and upset I am that this has happened, but who knows. Maybe writing this chapter a second time will prove to be a little better.

(If you don't like basically "filler chapters" that don't have much action and drama, then you might as well wait for the next one and the ones after that. Though it may be boring, all of the chapters dealing with the past have a huge impact on the rest of the story, so just deal with it if you want to read on, lol.)

**Ch. 2: Most Magical Moment**

_Fourteen years ago…_

"No way!" Will breathed as she sunk into the couch in shock. "Are you serious, Cornelia?"

"Positive," Cornelia said. Will could tell that she was absolutely beaming.

"Wow, that's huge news." Will told her. "Congratulations!"

"I know, I know! I just can't believe it, Will. I'm actually going to have a baby!"

Will smiled as she fingered a lock of her moppy red hair.

"And the others? Have you told them yet?"

"Well, I was actually meaning to get together and tell everyone the news in person. We need an excuse to get the old gang back together anyway." Cornelia said.

Yes, Will thought. Between Taranee working as an instructor at the dance studio, Hay Lin being a flight attendant, and Irma still studying in college (with the real shocker to everybody being as that she actually _went_ to college), it had become extremely difficult to manage around everyone's schedules and try to find a time for the five women to just chill out and talk. Any time that they were together, somebody had an emergency call for work or there were cancellations for each of their own prior busy schedules.

But still, Will sighed. I really miss us all being together like we used to be.

"It's like all of our lives are a little too crazy now, you know? And this is real life drama, without magic." Cornelia said.

"Yeah, I know. But it seems without all of the magic though…"

Will gulped and became silent. What she meant was perfectly clear in her head. Ever since the Oracle had declared that the Guardian's mission was finished and that they had successfully brought the universe to harmony, they had each returned to their own lives, being instantly driven apart. Cornelia worked hard on her skating, Taranee on her dancing, Hay Lin on establishing her artistic ability for the world to see, and Irma made a resolution to attain to her studies more. Will, on the other hand, had felt that nothing new had changed within her. Dean Collins had proposed to her mother (and Will was actually quite glad) and they had gotten a puppy, to somewhat make Will feel better after the loss of her beloved dormouse. But all in all, everything was changing drastically. The Guardians drifted farther apart, while she and Matt only became closer and closer.

Will blinked as Cornelia interrupted her troubled thoughts.

"Yeah, I understand. Without W.i.t.c.h….well it's not like we all stopped being friends or anything, right? We just all became…busy."

"Uh huh. Some of us more than others." Will said with a teasing laugh.

"Oh, very mature." Cornelia said in embarrassment. "So, what's going on with you and Matt?"

"Well, everything's going just great, if you have to know. Matt and I finally bought our own place. I came back here this morning and had to send Dean away. He had already started unpacking and he probably would have kept "helping" if I hadn't have come here early to unpack. Oh wait, that's what I'm supposed to be doing right now!" Will said as she frantically jumped off the couch.

Ugh, I had a schedule of what I needed to do today, but what do I do? Sit down and lounge all day and talk to my friend. Hmm, where did that list get to anyway?…

"Oh! I just can't wait! You girls are going to have to help me buy a crib and toys and, oh! All the shoes and cute little outfits! You know that I always used to say that the shoes draw the outfit together. Pink would look so cute! Oh but what if it is a boy…"

Okay, the plates go over here, Will thought. Oh, where did those stupid glasses go?

"And I suppose I do need to buy newborn clothes, but I wouldn't mind buying more to set ahead. I still need to know which gender it is. Let's see, I can start buying some neutral colors…"

"Uh huh," Will mumbled into the phone as she ran around the kitchen trying to find where all of her glasses had gone.

Oh well, I'll just unload some other kitchen stuff while I'm in here.

"Yeah, I think that would work. Alright, about this meeting stuff. Oh my god!"

"What?" Will yelped as she spun around in surprise from Cornelia's sudden outburst and tripped over one of the boxes. Clinking glass tipped over and Will groaned.

Well, I found the glasses…

"Napoleon! Oh my gosh!" Cornelia cried.

"What? What happened Cornelia?" Will asked repeatedly.

No answer.

Oh great, please say that nothing bad has happened, Will thought desperately.

It took only a few minutes for Cornelia to come back onto the phone, out of breath.

"Oh my god, you won't believe what just happened!"

Instead of letting Will stay annoyed and in suspense, Cornelia kept talking.

"Dean just saved Napoleon! I saw it all from my window. He got out somehow and ran into the street. A car was coming, and Mr. Collins just happened to be walking on the sidewalk and saw him and got the car to stop right on time. I can't believe it." Cornelia breathed.

Will's eyes opened wider in shock.

"Are you serious?" Will asked.

Mr. Collins saving Napoleon? Could this day become any better? Or stranger?…

"Wow Will, I have to go. We'll set up a time and place to get together later. Oh, and have a good time with Matt today." Cornelia said mischieviously.

"Hey, how did you know about-?"

Cornelia hung the phone up and Will sighed and placed the phone back onto the charger with a click.

"Hmm, well, that was most certainly an interesting phone call." Will mused. "I wonder what other surprises are in store for me today."

Well, not much at the moment except for unpacking, Will thought with a wry smile. I want to get as much done before Matt gets back from whatever he's doing today. He said it was a job interview, or something…

* * *

Hours passed by and Will had been through at least half of the house. The kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedroom, they were all unpacked and looking more and more like a home after each box was opened. Will's hair was pulled back in a bandanna and her working overalls had already gotten a bit of paint on them after she had painted over that hideous yellow wall color in the kitchen (which was one drawback of the house for her, but Matt still had insisted on buying it.) 

There wasn't much to do at the moment in the living room, so Will had saved that for last. All the furniture had been moved in the day before, and the T.V. still had many wires that needed to be hooked up. Matt had joked with her about talking to the T.V. and making it plug in itself, but Will still wasn't so certain about using her powers now that she finally had a chance at a normal life.

But do I even truly want a normal life, Will wondered as she started cutting through a box of mantle items for above the fireplace. And yet again, I'm not even sure if my powers work anymore, or if they are as strong as they once were, when all five of us were together.

Will unloaded picture frames above the fireplace and stood back to see how everything looked.

"Wow…" she breathed as her eyes swallowed in the years of memories.

There was a picture on the very left of Susan and Dean's wedding. Will could hardly remember the time in her life when she despised her mother for dating her History teacher. Will loved them both so much now and felt that Dean was more of a dad to her tan Thomas Vandom ever was.

Will looked at another picture, the one with everybody that Will loved and cared about in it. There was the W.i.t.c.h. gang and each of their families and boyfriends (or in Irma's case, just Martin) and then they had somehow smuggled in Will's old dormouse and Cornelia's cat, Napoleon. Will could almost feel the spring breeze from that picture and sighed with contentness.

"If only everything could have stayed exactly how it was back then," she sighed.

There was another picture of Cornelia in her wedding dress when she had married her husband, David, just last year, and with Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will as her bridesmaids, all smiling happily into the camera. Will chuckled at the picture of Matt and his grandfather at the pet shop.

There, of course, was a picture of Will and Matt on a date. They had just gotten some random stranger to take it and laughed about it afterwards. Will had to smile at the two of them, there, together. It just seemed too perfect and unbelievably real to her.

"Wait, there's a spot missing." Will mumbled as she sifted through the box to find one last photograph to complete her quick path down memory lane. She finally found the last picture. And it was the one picture that seemed to have changed her life forever.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon grinned up from their Halloweeen costumes from the Halloween party at the Sheffield Institute. Behind the frame, Will could almost see Cedric lurking about the gym for Elyon to take her away to her brother, Prince Phobos, who wanted to drain her of her powers and take away the throne of Meridian that she had inherited. She could see the great battles of the rebels fighting for the freedom of Meridian, the battles that the Guardians had helped in to defeat Phobos for good. Will could see that one fateful day when Hay Lin's grandmother told a story to the five girls and of their elemental powers. She remembered seeing the Heart of Candracar for the first time...

"Knock knock? Anybody home?"

"Matt!" Will gasped in surprise. "Sorry, I got a little caught up in the moment."

"Ah, old photographs. I think we all do every time we look into the memories." Matt said with a chuckle.

"But anyway, do you want to go on a walk? A bit of fresh air out of this stuffy place might do you some good."

Will smiled.

"But what about you? You just got back. Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Too tired to come home and spend some time with you?" he asked. "Never."

"Alright. Let me just change and I'll be out in a bit." She said as she went into the bedroom. It wasn't long before she had come out and grabbed her jacket and they were both walking out the door.

* * *

"Ha ha. What is the real reason you brought me out here, Matt?" Will asked with a laugh. The fall breeze gently waved the trees around them. Brightly colored leaves were floating to the ground and the air was a cool feeling of fall. Matt looked back at her lovingly and looked up at the tree above them as they stopped their walk through the trees of Heatherfield Park. 

"Do you remember when we met here? You had just saved a dormouse from Uriah's gang and I came down from the tree-"

"And I bonked you on the foot." Will said with embarrassment. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, Will, I secretly liked you from that very moment. We had many troubles along the way, but we finally came to admit our feelings for each other." Matt continued.

"You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

"No! Of course not." he laughed. "Will, I love you and you mean the world to me. I wish I could tell you how much, but I guess I could always show you."

Will's lungs seemed to stop and her heart beat as if wanting to escape her chest as Matt got down on one knee, the leaves swirling around them now in the most magical of magical moments that she had ever lived through in her life.

"Will," Matt started. "Will you marry me?"

Will chocked on her words as she stared at Matt in shock and as tears filled her eyes. She had never expected this, it was all too wonderful. And it was such an amazing feeling!

"Yes," Will whispered.

"What?" Matt asked as he stood up. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around before kissing her and looking into Will's brown eyes.

"Yes." she said


End file.
